Little Darling
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Lucien/OC—"Hold on, little darling. Don't leave me." Lucien and Sophia lost their little darling at the hands of the Count's men. Now, a thousand years later, while dealing with his love's grief on the anniversary of the horrid day, Lucien finds a child needing a mother's love. Can Sophia love the lost soul?


**Rated M because the first chapter deals with dark and sensitive subjects. Please do not read if there's a chance you'll be triggered.**

* * *

 **Little Darling**

.

.

 _Come stop your crying, i_ _t will be alright_  
 _Just take my hand, h_ _old it tight_

 _I will protect you f_ _rom all around you_  
 _I will be here, d_ _on't you cry_

 _For one so small, y_ _ou seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you, k_ _eep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us c_ _an't be broken_  
 _I will be here, d_ _on't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on, n_ _ow and forever more_

.

.

 **998 A.D**

" **Benjamin?"**

"No, it's too...formal. Besides, what's to say we'll have a boy?"

Sophia Castle née Costella let out a giggle as Lucien's hand rubbed her swollen stomach that was getting bigger by the month. The nineteen year old woman, who was resting on a very comfortable but old chair, looked down at Lucien, who was kneeling in front of her. Her dress was pulled up around her swollen stomach and Lucien had been listing off names for a long while.

"Nothing, but we have to pick out a name for each gender."

"Why?"

"Because you don't have long to go."

"I know but-"

"The child is going to be here within the next two months, my love, and we have to pick out names."

Lucien smiled up at his wife, fingers running along her bare stomach."What about Chloe if we have a girl?"

She went quiet as she pondered the name.

"Maybe...but I preferred the first one."

Lucien looked up at her, trying to remember the first female name he had said.

"Emily?"

The young woman nodded with a hum."Uh-huh...it seems special."

"All right, that's progress. I-Oh, it's kicking."

She giggled loudly, a smile crawling onto her face as Lucien leaned closer, pressing a kiss to her stomach. She tilted her head as Lucien's eyes lit up as her fingers combed through her hair while the baby kicked against his hand that was flattened on her stomach.

"It's..."Lucien paused, brows furrowing for a moment before he looked up at the young woman."I know I do not have much related to wealth, my Sophia, but I vow that I will take care and love you and our child until I die."

"I know, my love."Sophia nodded, her eyes watering."I know you will."

"I love you both."

As soon as he said those words, the child kicked against his hand, making him smile again.

Sophia giggled again, saying."It seems as if he or she loves you, too."

Lucien chuckled, a wide, proud smile on his face as he traced patterns against her skin.

"Now all we have to do is think of a boy's name."

Sophia thought for a moment before she spoke."If we have a boy why don't we call him-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because, all of a sudden, the door to the hut was forced open and in rushed men with weapons. Lucien got to his feet quickly while Sophia pulled down her dress to cover herself, eyes wide.

Lucien frowned, confused."Who are-"The young man was cut off when a limp body was tossed to the ground."Father!"

He rushed towards his father who looked lifeless, but before he could reach him, one of the men grabbed Lucien forcefully, pulling him back.

Lucien fought against him, demanding."What have you done to him?"

"He did not pay his debt to the Count de Martel in time so we took his life."The man replied with a cold voice before he chuckled cruelly."Now we take his nearest and dearest to serve the Count."

"No!"

Lucien's eyes widened fearfully as another guard grabbed Sophia harshly by the wrist, pulling her to her feet. She cried out in pain at how tight the guard grabbed her, almost causing her to trip over her own feet. Lucien's eyes narrowed angrily as the guard kept hold of his wife, his heavily pregnant wife.

"Let go of her!"

The guard who had hold of Sophia glared at him."Hush! You will not speak unless given permission."

Sophia stared at her husband, pained tears in her eyes as the guard grabbed her again, pushing her towards the exit.

"Walk faster!"

"I can't...please, don't rush me."

Lucien pushed against the guard who had hold of him."Be careful with her...it is nearly time for the child to come."

The guard pressed his knife to Lucien's throat, forcing him to walk forwards."Do not give orders to those of a higher status than you!"

The guard who had hold of Sophia stopped forcing her to walk and looked down at her stomach. She swallowed thickly as he chuckled, his hand reaching out.

"The Count will be pleased..."He chuckled, hand on her stomach, causing her to sneer."He-"

Sophia slapped the guard across the face harshly, pushing him away from her, hugging her stomach protectively.

"Don't touch me!"

The guard's smile fell from his face and he snarled at Sophia."How dare you, little harlot!"

Sophia hugged herself, curling her arm around her swollen stomach protectively as the guard's hand raised. Her head snapped to the side as he slapped her across the face, the sound echoing throughout the hut. She screamed in pain as he grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her up against him.

"Don't touch her!"Lucien shouted, fighting against the guards who had hold of him, a wild look in his eyes."Let her go!"

Sophia whimpered as she was pushed back against another guard who took hold of her before pushing her to the ground. She shuffled backwards, rubbing her stomach as she tried to protect herself. The guards followed her, making Lucien's eyes widen.

"Leave my wife-AH!"Lucien cried out as the guard holding him kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall to the floor and he kneed Lucien in the back, sending him to the ground on his stomach.

The guards following Sophia into the corner of the hut laughed in a sadistic manner.

Angry tears running down her cheeks, she spat."Get away...get away from us, you bastards!"

Their eyes darkened and they shared an angry look before they turned toward her.

"How dare you!"

The leader of the two ran toward her before kicking her swollen stomach roughly. She screamed loudly as pain rushed throughout her body. Lucien, eyes glassed over, shouted at the same time as her scream, attempting to run but was kicked at the same time as the guard attacked his wife again.

"SOPHIA!"

Sophia coughed, curling into a fetal position as tears ran down her cheeks, rubbing her stomach.

She curled tighter into herself as the guards attacked her, shutting her eyes tight as Lucien tried to get to her.

She hummed to herself, trying to block out all the noise.

As she rubbed her stomach, she felt a sudden wetness running down her legs and soaking her dress.

It was time.

"Hold on, little darling."She mumbled as darkness enveloped her, hugging her swollen stomach."Don't leave me."

* * *

" **PUSH!"**

Sophia, tears running down her bruised cheeks, shook her head."Please...i can't."

"You have no choice. You must push."

Sophia screamed as a rush of pain ran through her body. She held tight onto the foreign sides of the bed as an unfamiliar woman stood at her legs, directing her to push.

The guards surrounded her, and she shut her eyes, shaking her head again as the flashes of the attack appeared in her mind.

"Where's Lucien?"She asked, lower lip quivering."I want my-AHHH!"

Sophia screamed loudly as pain rushed through her again before, all of a sudden, she felt nothing.

She let out a relieved breath, falling back against the sheets.

Her eyes shut again as she waited for a scream from the newborn.

Moments passed and there was no scream.

Sophia's eyes snapped open, worry filling them.

She sat up, vision hazy as she looked at the woman who had delivered her child.

"Why-"

She couldn't see the bundle in the woman's arms but she looked at Sophia, expression cold."You have a little girl."

Sophia inhaled sharply, a small smile on her face."A-A girl?"

Happy tears ran down her cheeks."Emily. Her name is-"

She cut herself off, frowning as she remembered that the child wasn't making a noise.

"Why isn't my baby making any noise?"

The woman said nothing, just made her way towards Sophia.

"Please..."Sophia pleaded, entire body shaking."Tell me. What is wrong?"

The woman, ignoring the guards who protested her going near the mother of the child. For the first time she had met the woman, Sophia could see humanity in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

Sophia looked down as the woman placed the bundle of bloody sheets in her arms that held a little baby girl inside. She slowly pulled the sheets aside, and a tear slipped from her eye as her gaze landed on the tiny baby wrapped inside.

She was beautiful.

But she looked...lifeless.

Sophia looked up at the woman, eyes filling with more tears.

"Why isn't my baby breathing?"

Sophia's finger brushed the child's cold cheek.

"Why can't I look into her eyes?"Sophia blinked, more tears falling from her eyes."Open your eyes, little Emily, please. Wake up. Don't leave us."

She let out a short laugh."Your father wants to meet you. Oh...he's waited so long. We both have."

Sophia sobbed, shutting her eyes.

"Please...wake up."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **If you wish to see more of this story, please leave a review.**


End file.
